


Quarantine [visual novel]

by Useless19



Series: Useless19's Visual Novels [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, To Download, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless19/pseuds/Useless19
Summary: There's a mild coding virus spreading through the Decepticon ranks. Fortunately, Megatron is immune. Unfortunately, Starscream isn't, and he's quarantined in Megatron's office.A Visual Novel adaptation ofneveralarch's work.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Useless19's Visual Novels [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Quarantine [visual novel]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quarantine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247917) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



This is a visual novel adaptation of neveralarch's work: [Quarantine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247917)

Download here: <https://useless19.itch.io/quarantine>

[ ](https://useless19.itch.io/quarantine)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [transformersvn.tumblr.com](https://transformersvn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
